


Christmas With The Foxes

by kayxpc



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Christmas Time, Fluff, Implied renison, M/M, the foxhole court - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc





	

The Foxes had somehow ended up in Neil and Matt's room for the night. Bodies were strewn from two seats holding Nicky and Aaron to two couches holding Neil and Andrew and the other Allison, Renee, Dan and Matt. Kevin somehow always ended up on the floor with his back to the couch. Dan was tucked into Matts side with a beer in hand. Allison's head was laid in Renee's lap, Renee stroking her hair.

Dan had popped in a Christmas movie after an extensive selection process completed by Nicky and Nicky alone. Something Neil had never heard of but then again he'd hardly seen any movies in the last nine years. Andrew had one arm on the armrest and another along the back on the couch, almost an invitation. The movie had gradually gotten quieter as Dan turned it down periodically. She was like a mom trying to lull her kids to sleep by distracting them with cartoons. Neil felt a warmth spread through his belly. He sipped the hot chocolate Renee had made him and set it down on the floor. He looked at Andrew who was pretending to watch the movie but Neil knew he was somewhere deep inside his own mind. Andrew barely heard Neil breathe out "yes or no?" He turned to look at Neil. Neil was wearing his foxes hoodie and his hair was still pushed down from when he'd pulled it over his head. He looked up at Andrew and when he had the okay, he wrapped an arm around his back and pressed into his side. Andrew adjusted accordingly, the constant weight of another body on his that didn't make him sick was new to say the least. For a moment he stilled, Neil's hair smelled like... Jasmine. Nicky's shampoo. In a second he was ready to push Neil off in favor of stepping on Nicky's throat before he remembered Neil yelling for shampoo and Nicky happily obliging by throwing his over the stall door.

Neil had felt him tense and was beginning to pull away. Andrew stopped him with a hand smoothing over the back of his neck and down across his shoulders. He heard Neil sigh- almost as if he was relieved. Quicker than Neil would remember he'd sunk into Andrews lap and fallen fast asleep. Andrew smirked to himself, Neil was half man half asleep. He put his other hand through the back of Neil's hair and stroked though the soft brown strands. He was nearly relaxing when he heard Nicky make a noise.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." He'd gasped. Mostly everyone was asleep except Nicky and Kevin. Kevin was out of it, a half empty bottle of vodka still in his hand.

"Oh my god, I'm dying. You guys are so fucking cute, I'm literally dying." He was craning his neck to get a better look at Neil. Andrews fist tightened in Neil's hair instinctively.

"Shut the fuck up Nicky." If it wasn't for Neil in his lap, Nicky would be dead right now.

"I'm sorry! Wow." He finished before holding his hands up innocently.

"The only reason I haven't killed you is because of-" he looked down at Neil and back at Nicky. Nicky only smiled, Andrew vowed to kill him when he got up, Neil pretended to be asleep through this mess.


End file.
